Steven Universe-Last Words
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Oneshot. Steven takes a heroic action and risked his life for the people of Beach City. And from that action, he is made a hero. Takes 10 years after the show.


Steven Universe: Last Words

Here is a oneshot I'm doing while working on my ChalkZone story. I hope you guys enjoy this!

**PLOT**: _Steven takes on his battle against Jade, a murderous gem from the cosmos. His life was risked and he takes a heroic action to abolish the monster. And when he risk his life, everything grew dim._

* * *

The explosion tore like a thunderclap through the skies above the peaceful city, rattling windows, stirring seaguls, and turning heads and eyes toward the great metal and concrete span across the waters.

A tall figure stood between the enemy and his allies. Long curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail hung down his back. His head was covered with a tourmaline gleam, with spikes protruding from it. His wardrobe was a glimmering set of red armor with a golden star in the center where his heart should be. His stomach, mainly his belly button, had a Rose Quartz, shining in hope.

The enemy was a female with long, flowing green hair and eyes, her skin foresty. Her own armor was an emerald suit with a black cape dangling from her waist, and a stash with a sledgehammer holding it. She smiled wickedly.

"C'mon Steven, my little warrior...come here..._sweetheart_."

The man beamed a smile warmly, his pink, crystalline shield and sword by his side. "You know I can't do that Jade...I'm...taken."

Jade snickered, her pupils light up with no mercy. "With Connie I suppose. You already have her as a wife, and is expecting a baby...but...what about our relationship? We could make this work, honey..." Her voice flirty and menacing, a clear _threat_.

A pink blast emits from the man's palm, sparking and darting towards Jade, punching her in the chest. "The name's Steven, and for the last time, I'm taken. You're a monster Jade, and for that you must be punished."

At almost the very middle of the boardwalk, a flash scorched and soaks the sky. It fades to a rising darkness as fire and smoke began to reach skyward to mark the spot of the unearthly disturbance. The distant mountain ranges let the sound of the explosion echo only briefly, quietly, sending an aftershock of chills through all those whom it commanded attention. The ripples on the water slowly reach the shore, rocking the yachts and private boats in their moors and splashing the boardwalks and bayside parkways and the Funland carnival with unnatural force for only a few seconds. Then, a scream vibrated the sky.

"**STEVEN**!"

The _Crystal Gems_, a trio of elite warriors, rush over to the impending doom. Garnet with her gauntlets, Amethyst with her whip, and Pearl with her spear. Steven's emotions were in turmoil, and he mistakenly attacked them with his shield with concern for them.

"What are you doing? You need to run away now!"

The Gems stood, mouth open in protest, but the seriousness in Steven's voice silenced them as their eyes well up in fear. They need to be in safety. Shelter. The Gems didn't give up. They charge and their weapons clash with Jade's.

The bad woman swing a cruel looking hammer at Pearl, knocking her off into the cliff. Garnet darted, delivering a powerful punch to Jade's stomach, but Jade didn't even flinch. She grabbed Garnet like a rag-doll, slamming her into Pearl and both fell in a tangle. Amethyst assists the two by slashing her whip but Jade zooms to her with astonishing speed, and Amethyst was ran over by the speed, injured.

Steven stands up, marching towards Jade with rage. With a hurling battle cry, he trotted forward and sliced Jade with his sword. Steven then pulses a magenta ray of light at Jade as Jade tosses out a green energy blast back. Both energies mixed, with both colors glooming both ways of the sky, and Steven glances at the Gems with a smile. He sayed something, something the Gems will never forget.

"_We...are the Crystal Gems...we always save the day_..."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and the ground bumped and shaked, knocking the Gems off their feet. They clutch to each other tightly as the brilliant light washed over them with Jade's scream of pain. As Jade was hollering in anger and pain, Steven muttered his final words. For the Gems, his dad, his wife, Connie, and his friend, Peedee.

"_If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs_..."

The intense light blinded him and the Earth was bathed in that cleansing light. The Gems staggered forward, seizing the railing on multiple skyscrapers' edge and nearly toppling over it. Dizziness spun through their heads, making them stumble. It wasn't long until a massive wave of air blew them away and knocked them out of consciousness.

* * *

At first, all Pearl could see was _blackness_. No sign of any light. Just darkness, an empty void surrounding her. She was confused and she had no idea where she was or what happened. She remembered something about Steven, but after that was a _blur_. Then, a voice called her from the darkness.

"Hey, wake up!"

Pearl's mind whirred a little as she tried to think of who that voice belonged to. Her mind start to register a few things. She that she was lying on something warm and soft, and she recalled fallen down somewhere.

Then, she felt someone grab her shoulders, shaken back and forth. Her eyes began to flutter open, letting the light devour the darkness. _Burred _colors and _fuzzy _shapes began to flood her vision. She started to groan as the figure kept shaking her.

"...H-hey...stop...ugh...," she managed to say, her voice pained.

"You're...you're alive." It was Greg, tears staining his face as he focused on the groggy Gem. "I'm so glad I didn't loose you guys." Pearl looks around, seeing Garnet and Amethyst walk to them, their faces shining with tears as much as Greg's did. "Wha...I don't...I don't understand..." So many emotions ran through them. Pride, sorrow, sadness, and love. But most likely relief and regret. Something then _clicked_ in Pearl's mind.

"Where's...where's Steven?"

Garnet shook uncontrollably. A tear dripped from her shades. Amethyst began trembling and tears flowed down her already wet cheeks. Greg took a step back, placing his palm over his face. Pearl shakes her head, her own tears gushing.

"N-No...he...he can't..."

She tried to search for Steven, but she couldn't move a muscle. Garnet picked her up and comforted her as she sobbed. "He sacrificed himself for the life of ours, and of others...we tried as much as we can..." "But...but he's-" "I know, but that's what fate has brought us to cope with."

The group takes a glimpse at the Gem Temple, which crumbled to pieces due to the Crystal Heart being shattered. There was nothing but debris left from it. Amethyst wiped off her tears, asking in a shaky voice, "S...So...where...where do we go from here?"

Greg lowered his head. There was no way they can travel in Greg's van. That was demolished too.

Beach City was flooded, in a horrible state. Nothing was heard but the sound of birds chirping and the slamming waves.

Garnet could muster an emotional reply,

"_Wherever the wind takes us_..."

* * *

This was a random idea I had last night. It was such a masterpiece not to post. I hope you enjoy this and tell me your reviews!


End file.
